MY MISSION
by kazoi-chan
Summary: Bagaimana pejuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura si Gadis anti-sosial? Ikuti kisahnya disini./ GAK TAU BIKIN SUMMARY.
1. Chapter 1

MY MISSION

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated:

T

Genre:

Humor(?), Romance

Pairing:

Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

Bagaimana pejuangan Sasuke untuk mendapatkan Haruno Sakura si Gadis anti-sosial? Ikuti kisahnya disini.

.

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Namanya adalah Haruno Sakura. Anak bungsu kesayangan keluarga Haruno-Itu yang aku tau. Mata emeraldnya sangat menyejukkan dan rambut merah muda sepunggungnya yang selalu dia ikat ekor kuda tampak mengagumkan.

Dia cantik. Tentu saja!

Tapi sayangnya dia pendiam, jarang tersenyum, dan susah bersosialisasi. Temannya saja hanya si penggosip Yamanaka Ino dan si tomboy Tenten-dan aku heran kenapa mereka bisa berteman. Meskipun begitu, dia merupakan salah satu murid cerdas disekolah. Dia terkenal dikalangan para murid dan juga guru. Banyak orang disekolah ini yang mengaguminya, termasuk aku. Tapi yang kurasakan lebih dari sekedar rasa kagum.

Mungkin menyukai?

Ah, tidak tidak. Lebih dari sekedar menyukai, kurasa.

Sudah lebih dari setahun aku mengikutinya-bukan menguntit. Mulai dari dia keluar dari rumahnya, dia berangkat ke sekolah, saat jam istirahat, sampai saat liburannya pun aku tau apa yang dia lakukan-tentu saja tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Baiklah, baiklah. Aku akui, aku memang menguntitnya. Kalian puas?

Aku langsung menyukainya di pertemuan pertama kami. Aku ingin tau segala tentang dirinya. Jadi aku-sedikit-terpaksa menguntitnya.

Namanya juga remaja. Selalu memiliki rasa ingin tau yang besar apalagi tentang orang yang disukai. Jangan salahkan aku atas hal itu. Salahkan saja hormon remaja yang ada pada diriku ini.

Saat ini aku tengah memandanginya dari atap sekolah. Tentu saja Haruno Sakura.

Memangnya siapa lagi?

Dia duduk sambil memakan bekal siangnya di bangku halaman belakang sekolah. Angin membelai wajahnya dengan lembut. Ah, betapa senangnya hatiku ini hanya dengan melihat wajah damainya itu.

Andai saja aku memiliki sedikit keberanian untuk mendekatinya.

Tapi kalian jangan berfikir aku takut untuk melakukannya. Itu salah besar. Aku hanya... tidak tau bagaimana cara mendekatinya. Bisa dibilang pengalamanku tentang hal-hal berbau asmara itu nol besar.

Oh tuhan. Aku mulai frustasi sekarang-jangan melihatku seperti itu.

Selama satu tahun ini aku bertahan hanya dengan menjadi penguntitnya. Kali ini aku ingin adanya kemajuan. Tapi, bagaimana caranya?

Haruskah aku meminta batuan pada seseorang?

Dan baru ku sadari bahwa orang yang bisa ku mintai tolong hanyalah si bodoh Naruto-temanku sejak zaman kami masih memakai popok. Kuakui dia memang lebih cerdas dariku kalau soal urusan seperti ini. Sekarang dia bahkan sedang berpacaran dengan si Hyuuga Hinata.

Tapi, haruskah padanya?

Dia pasti akan menertawaiku dan menjatuhkan harga diriku. Tapi pada siapa lagi kalau bukan padanya?

Baiklah Sasuke, sudah diputuskan kau akan meminta bantuan pada si bodoh itu. Apapun akan kau lakuakan untuk mendekati Haruno Sakura. Termasuk menjadi bahan tertawaan si bodoh itu.

Ganbatte ne, Sasuke.

"UUAAAPAA?" Sudah ku duga kalau si bodoh itu akan bereaksi seperti ini saat mendengar permintaanku.

"Jangan berisik, Bodoh." Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Apa kau serius dengan ucapanmu itu?" Ujarnya lagi dengan lirih.

"Tentu saja. Aku tak pernah seserius ini."

"Tapi aku tidah pernah berpikir kalau kau, seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang jenius meminta tolong untuk...ppfftt." Si bodoh itu tengah menutup mulutnya untuk menahan tawa. Sahabat macam apa dia ini?

"Tertawalah sepuasmu." Ketusku.

"Benarkah?...BWAHAHAHAHAHA." Seketika tawanya lepas membahana di seluruh kantin.

Apa-apaan dia ini, tertawa menyebalkan seperti itu. Untung saja keadaan kantin tengah sepi sekarang.

Setelah dipikir-pikir aku mulai menyesal meminta bantuan padanya. Seharusnya aku sudah mengantisipasi reaksinya yang seperti ini. Tapi biarlah, semua akan kulakukan untukmu Haruno Sakura.

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau mau membantuku?"

"Tentu saja aku akan membantumu. Memang nya kalau bukan aku siapa lagi yang akan membantumu?" Aku mendengus mendengarnya.

Cih, kadang ucapannya itu selalu benar.

"Baiklah, pertama-tama yang harus kau lakukan adalah menyapanya. Berikan dia senyum termanismu itu agar dia terpesona padamu lalu dia akan jatuh cinta padamu terus dia akan menyatakan perasannya padamu dan kau menerimanya, akhirnya kalian pacaran. Happy ending..."

Ah, dia mulai mengkhayal rupanya. Andai saja khayalannya terkabul, aku pasti akan sangat berterima kasih padanya dengan memberikan apapun yang dia mau termasuk mobil kesayanganku.

Tapi kenyataannya hal itu pasti mustahil terjadi. Amat sangat mustahil sekali.

"Berhenti mengkhayal, bodoh."

"Kau ini, aku sedang membantumu."

"Iya, tapi tidak dengan khayal bodohmu itu."

"Iya iya. Kau ini menyebalkan sekali." Gerutunya. "Baiklah, misi mendapatkan cinta Haruno Sakura, DIMULAI..." Ucapnya antusias.

Tsk, kenapa di yang antusias?

 **TBC...**

 **Keep/Delete?**

 **Hallo, minna-san** **J**

 **Ini fict pertama saya setelah sekian lama saya bergabung di ffn. Tidak pernah tercetus(?) dalam pikiran saya untuk membuat fic seperti ini. Tapi karena kehendak tuhan yang maha esa, saya bisa mem-pubhlis cerita saya ini dengan sehat wal-'afiat(?).**

 **Tak lupa pula saya ingatkan bahwa Riview anda menentukan kelangsungan hidup(?) fic ini.**

 **Do'akan saya semoga bisa cepat update fict ini dengan typo yang mulai berkurang.**

 **Oke. Segitu aja wasiat dari saya. Kurang lebihnya saya mohon maaf dan terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca fict abal saya ini. Jaa ne, minna-san...**


	2. Chapter 2

MY MISSION

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated:

T

Genre:

Humor(?), Romance

Pairing:

Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

 **MISI PERTAMA**

 **Membuat Surat Cinta**

Setelah kejadian kemarin dimana aku meminta bantuan kepada si bodoh Naruto yang berakhir dengan aku yang menjadi bahan tertawaannya dan dia yang antusias dalam misi-si bodoh itu menyebutnya begitu-ini, Naruto menyarankanku-memaksa lebih tepatnya-untuk membuat surat cinta.

Apa-apaan dia itu? Dia pikir aku ini perempuan?

Dan bodohnya lagi, kenapa aku setuju dengan sarannya itu?

Mungkin aku sudah tertular sifat bodohnya si Naruto Dobe. Ingatkan aku untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengannya lagi setelah aku menyelesaikan misi ini. Tak apa jika kalian menganggapku tidak tau balas budi. Yang terpenting adalah aku bisa kembali kesifat asalku setelah mendapatkan Sakura-si maniz manjah.

Semalaman aku membuat surat cinta ini. Dan si bodoh Naruto tidak memberitahuku bahwa membuat surat cinta bisa semerepotkan membuat Itachi-kakakku-menggunakan celananya saat tidur.

Awalnya Naruto membantu, tapi kutolak setelah kubaca surat buatannya yang menuliskan bahwa aku sudah tau apa keseharian Sakura, apa yang Sakura lakukan lakukan saat disekolah dari dia berangkat sampai dia pulang, dia berangkat jam berapa, sampai apa yang Sakura lakukan pada saat liburan.

Jika aku menuliskan hal seperti itu didalam suratku, bukankah akan menjadi surat pengakuan kalau selama ini aku menguntitnya?

Tentu saja tanpa berpikir dua kali ku tolak bantuan Naruto.

Hey, kalian tidak berpikir bahwa aku benar-benar akan tertular sifat bodoh Naruto, 'kan?

Sudahlah, lupakan itu. Yang penting sekarang surat itu sudah selesai dan yang harus ku lakukan sekarang adalah adalah memastikan bahwa surat ini di baca oleh Sakura.

Sebelumnya aku sudah menyemprotkan parfum-lagi-lagi ini saran Naruto-pada suratku. Bahkan Naruto berniat meminjamkan parfum milik bibi Kushina padaku. Tapi aku menolaknya. Tidak bisa kubayangkan kalau aku memakai parfum bibi Kushina untuk suratku. Yang kutau parfum bibi Kushina pernah membuatku terjangkit flu selama hampir satu minggu karena aromanya yang sangat menyengat. Parfum bibi Kushina juga bisa di cium sampai radius lima meter.

Dan lagi-lagi tidak bisa kubayangkan bagaimana jika Sakura-ekhemgadiskuekhem-mecium aroma dari parfum bibi Kushina. Aku tidak akan membiarkan Sakura terjangkit virus dalam parfumnya bibi Kushina. Apalagi sampai membuat hindungnya yang kecil, mungil dan imut-imut itu memerah sambil mengeluarkan ingus.

Ihhhh~

Tidak akan. Camkan itu.

Saat ini aku sudah berada didepan loker Sakura. Aku akan memasukkan surat ini lewat celah di pintu lokernya. Sakura pasti akan menemukan surat ini setelah dia membuka lokernya. Kupastikan itu.

Sekarang masih dalam jam pelajaran, mungkin saat istirahat nanti Sakura akan menemukannya.

Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya, kenapa pada saat pelajaran seperti ini aku bisa berada diluar kelas?

Aku sengaja izin dari kelas untuk meletakkan surat ini di lokernya. Aku mengatakan pada Iruka-sensei-kebetulan Iruka yang sedag mengajar dikelasku-untuk pergi ke UKS karena sakit perut. Tak susah juga membohongi guru seperti Ituka-sensei.

Untuk kali ini, aku melakukannya atas inisiatifku sendiri bukan saran dari Naruto. Aku pikir saat inilah waktu yang tepat aku meletakkan surat ini dilokernya karena tidak akan ada orang yang melihatku.

Hahaha, aku pintar, 'kan?

Kalian pikir aku tidak bisa melakukannya?

Selanjutnya aku tinggal menunggu sampai waktu istirahat nanti untuk memastikan kalau Sakura membaca suratku ini.

.

.

.

Waktu istirahat telah tiba. Lima menit sebelumnya aku sudah berada disini. Ditempat persembunyian yang kutemukan untuk mengamati dan memastikan bahwa Sakura sudah membaca suratku.

Aku tak peduli kalau tempat persembunyianku sekarang adalah disamping gerobak sampah sekolah yang besar ini. Yang penting tempatnya strategis.

Oh tuhan, ini bau sekali. Aku rasanya ingin muntah. Tak apa, Sasuke. Tahan.

Anggap saja bau ini adalah aroma parfummu.

Itu dia.

Sakura sedang menuju kearah lokernya bersama si Yamanaka dan Tenten. Bisa kudengar dari sini si Yamanaka itu terus mengoceh tentang hal-hal tak penting-munurutku-bersama Tenten. Kadang-kadang Sakura menanggapi seadanya.

Oh, lihat. Sakura akan membuka lokernya.

Sekaranglah waktunya.

Aku lihat Sakura terdiam sebentar saat pintu lokernya terbuka. Mungkin dia sudah menemukan suratku.

Aku mulai gugup sekarang. Lebih gugup daripada saat aku melihat Tou-san berpelukan dengan Kisame-teman Itachi.

"Apa itu, Sakura?" Itu suara gadis Yamanaka.

"Surat Cinta?" Tenten menimpali.

"Benarkah?"

Sakura masih terdiam. Aku mulai mengunggu responnya. Saat ini surat itu berada ditangan Yamanaka.

Hey, Yamanaka. Berikan surat itu pada Sakura.

"Aromanya Maskulin. Pasti ini dari pengagummu Sakura."

"Siapa?" Ah, Sakura mulai merespon.

"Tidak Tertulis siapa pengrimnya disini." Kata Tenten

"Mungkin Rock Lee?" Sialan kau, Yamanaka. "Bukankah selama ini yang terang-terangan mengejarmu adalah Rock Lee?"

Berani Sekali Yamanaka itu menyamakanku dengan si Alis Tebal.

"Kalau memang Rock Lee, dia tidak akan menulis surat tanpa identitas seperti ini. Rock Lee pasti akan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya dilapangan sekolah dengan semangat mudanya itu."

Bagus Tenten. Kau memang sohibku.

"Mau kubacakan suratnya, Sakura?" Tawar Yamanaka.

Berhenti Yamanaka. Surat itu untuk Sakura bukan untukmu.

"Tidak usah, Ino. Aku akan menbacanya sendiri nanti."

Oh. Kau mengambil tindakan yang tepat Sakura. Ternyata kau mendengar jeritan hatiku ini.

Ternyata kita memang cocok Sakura.

"Baiklah. Tapi kau harus memberitahuku nanti, Sakura."

Kenapa kau kepo sekali sih, Yamanaka?

"Kenapa kau kepo sekali sih, Ino?"

Bagus Tenten. Kau sudah mewakilkanku untuk menyatakan hal itu pada si Yamanaka. Kau pasti akan ku jadikan sohibku setelah ini.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Sudahlah, Sakura kau jangan dengarkan kata-kata Ino. Biar kau simpan saja surat ini."

Sakura tak memberikan respon apa-apa lagi. Dia hanya memasukkan surat itu kedalam tasnya dan pergi kekantin bersama kedua temannya itu.

Kau memang benar, Tenten. Biarkan Kami-sama, aku dan Sakura yang tau.

.

.

.

Jam istirahat sudah berakhir. Kini aku sudah berada di kelas. Entah kemana perginya si Naruto Dobe. Dia bahkan tidak membantu sama sekali, selain isi suratnya yang akan menjerumuskanku dan tawaran parfum bibi Kushina yang bisa membuat Sakura-ku terjangkit virus.

"Hoi, Teme."

Itu dia orangnya. Padahal baru saja ku pikirkan.

"Bagaimana, Teme. Kau sudah membuat suratnya?"

"Hn."

"Sudah kau berikan?"

"Hn."

"Benarkah? Kau cepat sekali bertindak rupanya,"

"Hn."

"Apa Sakura sudah membacanya?"

Kenapa orang ini cerewet sekali?

"Diamlah. Kau tak perlu tau."

"Kau pelit sekali, Teme."

Tak ada gunanya menanggapi si Dobe.

"Tapi ngomong-ngomong..." Si bodoh Naruto mulai mengendus-ngendus kearahku. "Kenapa kau bau sekali, Teme? Bau apa ini?"

Kucium diriku sendiri.

Hueks, bau busuk. Pasti karena aku bersembunyi di samping gerobak sampah tadi. Dan sekarang aku merutuki diriku sendiri karena tak peduli pada tempat yang kugunakan untuk bersembunyi.

Benar kata pepatah. Rasa peduli selalu datang belakangan.

Apa yang akan kukatakan pada si bodoh ini? Tidak mungkin aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin menjadi bahan tertawaannya lagi.

"O..oh itu. Umm...ini bau parfumku." Jawadku asal.

"HEEEEE?"

Bodoh. Apayang kukatakan tadi?

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **Hallo, minna-san.**

 **Saya kembali lagi dengan fict abal saya ini. Gimana? Gimana? Tambah gaje, 'kan?**

 **Gimana typo-nya?**

 **Jujur saya mempubhlis fict ini cuma iseng. Tapi ternyata ada yang suka sama fict saya ini. Saya seharian ngetik lanjutan fict ini. Saya maunya update kemaren hari kamis. Tapi kouta habis, mau beli pulsa uang menipis, 'kan miris!TT...jadi saya terpaksa nunggu sampe hari jum'at buat update pake wi-fi sekolah.**

 **Dan lagi-lagi saya ingatkan. Riviews anda menentukan kelangsungan hidup fict ini.**

 **Terima kasih karena sudah mau membaca, meriview gan mem-fav fict saya ini.**

 **Waktunya balas Riviews.**

 **Nurulita as lita-san :**

Ini sudah update, senpai...:) arigatou senpai sudah mau meriview.

Gimana, senpai? Apa sudah lebih panjang? Saya sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin membuat fict ini lebih panjang dari sebelumnya.

 **ItaIzu's Lover :**

Yeah, saya keep fict iniJ. Arigatou, senpai sudah mau membaca dan meriview fict abal ini.

 **Asuka Kazumi :**

Ini sudah update, senpai...:)saya sudah untuk update kilat. Jadi kalo misalnya fict ini tambah gaje dan mengecewakan, maafkan ya, senpai...

Arigatou sudah mau membaca dan meriview fict abal saya ini...

 **:**

Ini sudah lanjut, senpai...:)semoga tidak mengecewakan.

Arigatou senpai buat semangatnya. Arigatou Juga sudah membaca dan meriview fict saya ini.

 **comet cherry :**

Ini senpai, dah lanjuuutttt...:)

Arigatou sudah mau membaca dan meriview fict saya ini, semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan.

 **Sekali lagi Arigatou karena sudah mau mampir ke fict abal saya ini.**

 **Saya menerima kritikan, masukan, pendapat, sanggahan, cacian(?), dan makian(?)**

 **Arigatou** **J** **. Jaa ne, minna-san...**


	3. Chapter 3

MY MISSION

.

.

.

Disclaimer:

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated:

T

Genre:

Humor(?), Romance

Pairing:

Sasuke U. x Sakura H.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

.

Setelah pemberian surat cinta seminggu yang lalu itu, si Dobe belum juga memberikan intruksi apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya. Dia hanya bilang sebuah pendekatan harus dilakukan secara pelan-pelan tapi mengesankan, tidak perlu terburu-buru.

Kuturuti saja perkataannya itu. Meskipun di misi kemarin itu dia sedikit-atau bahkan tidak sama sekali-membantuku, tapi setidaknya dialah yang memberi usul untuk membuat surat cinta itu. Mungkin kalau tidak ada si bodoh itu, aku tidak kan tau apa yang harus kulakukan untuk mendapatkan Sakura.

Dia memang bodoh, tapi hanya dialah yang bersedia membantu di saat aku mengalami sebuah masalah.

Mungkin nanti aku akan membalas semua bantuannya padaku itu. Bukan balas budi yang kubicarakan, tapi ini semacam ucapan terima kasih kepada seorang sahabat.

Iya, seorang sahabat. Jangan pernah berpikir kalau aku tidak menganggapnya seorang sahabat-walaupun aku sering berpikiran untuk tidak menganggapnya sih.

Ngomong-ngomong dimana si bodoh itu sekarang? Bel masuk sebentar lagi akan berbunya tapi dia belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya di kelas. Mungkin dia datang terlambat hari ini.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Naruto-Dobe tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit.

Ya, waktu itu dia belum datang bukan karena dia terlambat tapi dia sakit.

Ternyata si bodoh itu bisa sakit juga. Entah dia sakit apa. Mungkin karena terlalu sering makan ramen, dia keracunan dan akhirnya dia membenci ramen.

Itu hanya pendapatku saja. Besok aku akan menjenguknya karena aku menganggapnya seorang sahabat. Untuk saat ini aku akan menggunakan waktu siangku dengan bersantai dirumah bersama Sakura-ku.

Maksudku, aku akan bersantai dikamar sambil memandangi foto Sakura yang kuambil diam-diam saat aku menguntitnya.

Oh, lihat. Betapa berkilaunya Sakura-ku dibawah guguran bunga sakura musim semi. Lihatlah manik Emerald-nya yang indah itu, Rambut pink-nya yang selalu bersinar, bibir tipisnya yang ingin sekali kuciu-

Cklek~

"Sasu-chan, aku pinjam laptop...mu..."

Cepat-cepat kusembunyikan foto Sakura dibawah bantal.

Sialan kau, Aniki. Berani-beraninya si Keriput ini menghancurkan khayalan indahku.

"Foto siapa itu, Sasu-chan?"

"Bukan siapa-siapa."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tersenyum saat memandanginya?"

"Sudah kubilang bukan siapa-siapa."

"Sungguh? Kau tersenyum saat melihatnya. Apa mungkin itu foto Naruto saat Topless? Kau 'kan pasangan Seme-nya Naruto." Aniki berkata dengan polosnya.

Brengsek kau, Keriput. Kau pikir aku homo?

Dasar kau, Kakak durhaka.

"Dengar, Nii-chan. Aku lebih tertarik pada Tsunade ba-chan memakai bikini daripada Naruto yang Topless." Aku mulai emosi sekarang.

"Berarti, itu foto Tsunade ba-chan memakai bikini?"

"APA KAU INGIN MATI, HAHH?"

Cukup. Aku sudah tidak tahan berbicara dengan si Keriput ini. Ingin sekali aku menyumpali mulut embernya itu dengan kaos kaki Madara jii-san yang sudah tidak dicuci selama satu tahun.

Aku masih terlalu waras untuk tidak menyukai nenek-nenek seperti Tsunade ba-chan.

"Jadi, itu foto siapa? Ayolah, Sasu-chan. Apa kau tega membuat kakakmu yang tampan ini penasaran?"

Menjijikan. Si Keriput ini bahkan mengeluarkan jurus puppeyes itu.

"Ayolah, Sasu-chan."

Tidak ada gunanya menanggapi si Keriput ini. Kuabaikan saja dia.

Saat aku sibuk untuk tidak menanggapi rengekan si Aniki, aku tidak sadar bahwa tangan Aniki sudah berada di tempat aku menaruh foto Sakura tadi. Jadi foto itu...

Hup...

"Dapat."

...Ada di tangan Aniki.

"Kembalikan." Aku berusaha mengambil foto itu agar Aniki tidak melihatnya.

Tapi terlambat. Aniki sudah melihatnya.

"Kawai~"

Oh, tidak...

"Apa dia kekasihmu, Sasu-chan?" Aniki bertanya dengan antusias.

"Itu bukan urusanmu, Aniki."

"Jawab saja pertanyaanku, Sasuke."

Itachi-nii tidak memanggilku dengan panggilan menjijikan itu. Berarti kali ini dia serius dengan pertanyaannya.

Sial. Aku mulai gugup sekarang.

"Ummm...Hn, iya..." Sebentar lagi, lanjutku.

"Sungguh?"

"Iya."

"Syukurlah, Sasu-chan. Ternyata Otoutou-ku tersayang ini masih normal. Betapa senangnya Kakak Tertampanmu ini mengetahuinya. Kaa-chan harus mendengar berita bahagia ini juga."

Itachi-nii langsung pergi meninggalkan kamarku setelah perkataan terakhirnya dengan membawa foto Sakura.

Berani-beraninya si Keriput itu menganggapku tidak normal. Yang tidak normal itu sebenarnya dirinya, bukan aku. Dasar kakak durhaka.

Tapi, tunggu...

Aniki bilang akan memberitahu hal ini pada Kaa-chan?

TIDAKKK...

Aku tidak boleh membiarkan Kaa-chan tau soal ini. Bukannya menjadi kekasihku, Sakura pasti malah akan menjadi boneka kesayangan Kaa-chan.

"KAA-CHAANNNN."

Aku bisa mendengar teriakan Aniki dari kamarku. Sepertinya itu berasal dari halaman belakang rumah. Aku harus segera kesana dan mencegah Kaa-chan mengetahui hal ini.

Oh, Tuhan. Lindungi foto Sakura jangan biarkan Kaa-chan melihat fotonya. Lindungi Sakura-ku dari pandangan-jahat-Kaa-chan.

Aku berlari menuju halaman belakang rumah. Saat sampai disana aku melihat foto Sakura yang sudah ada di tangan Kaa-chan. Kulihat wajah Kaa-chan sangat berbinar-binar.

Sakura, Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa menjagamu dari pandangan-jahat-Kaa-chan.

"Ini kekasih Sasu-chan, Kaa-chan. Dia sendiri myang mengatakannya padaku. Ternyata apa yang kita khawatirkan selama ini tidak benar kaa-chan. Sasu-chan kita ternyata masih normal. Kekasihnya bahkan terlihat seperti boneka. Bla bla bla..."

Aniki mulai mengoceh sekarang.

"Sasu-chan..."

Jangan menatapku seperti itu Kaa-chan.

"Apa benar yang dikatakan Kakakmu?"

Aku hanya mengangguk ragu. Masih calon sebenarnya.

"Kyaaaaa~ Sasu-chan, ternyata kau normal, sayang. Kaa-chan senang mendengarnya. Apalagi kekasihmu sangat manis. Kau memang anak Kaa-chan."

Oh, ternyata Kaa-chan dan Nii-chan sudah durhakan kepadaku karena mereka bersekongkol mengnggapku tidak normal.

"Kau harus membawanya kesini, Sasu-chan. Kaa-chan ingin bertemu dengannya."

Belum apa-apa kaa-chan sudah menuntut hal yang tidak-tidak.

"Kaa-chan akan pastikan dia akan menjadi menantu Uchiha."

Kaa-chan ku memang sedikit berlebihan-dan alay-untuk urusan seperti ini. Tapi kalau untuk yang satu ini aku pasti akan setuju dan mendukungnya.

"Aku turut senang kalau kau normal, Sasu-chan..."

Itu suara Aniki.

"Aku memang normal, kau yang tidak normal."

"Benar. Itachi-kun tidak normal."

Terimah kasih, Kaa-chan. Kau mendukungku. Kaa-chan memang yang terbaik. Lihatlah wajah merengut Aniki itu. Dia terlihat semakin tua.

"Aku masih normal, Kaa-chan. Aku bahkan sudah pernah memperkenalkan pacarku."

"Itu dulu sebelum kau diputuskan olehnya tiga tahun yang lalu dan sampai sekarang belum juga mendapatkan pacar baru. Mungkin saja kau trauma karena pernah diputuskan perempuan, akhirnya kau memiliki penyimpangan seksual dan mulai menyukai laki-laki. Oleh karena itu kau belum juga membawa pacar barumu sampai sekarang."

Aniki cengo. Mulut Kaa-chan ku memang benar-benar menakjubkan.

"Tapi Kaa-chan..."

"Kalau kau mau dianggap normal, cepat cari pacar baru dan bawa kesini."

"Tentu saja. Aku akan mencari pacar secepatnya. Setelah itu aku akan membawanya kesini dan memperkenalkannya pada Kaa-chan. Tunggu saja Kaa-chan, aku pasti akan menemukan yang seperti Sakura-chan."

Sakura-chan? Sok akrab sekali si keriput ini.

"Baiklah. Kaa-chan akan menunggunya. Cari yang seperti Sakura-chan."

"Iya, pasti."

Si Aniki langsung pergi menuju kamarnya.

Sekarang tinggal ada aku dan Kaa-chan disini.

"Sasu-chan..."

"Iya, Kaa-chan."

"Kau dan Sakura-chan sudah berpacaran berapa lama?"

"Emm..."

"Satu bulan?"

Aku menggeleng.

"Satu minggu?"

"Belum.."

"Belum satu minggu? Jadi masih baru ternyata."

Terpaksa harus kukatakan pada Kaa-chan. Aku tidak bisa berbohong pada Kaa-chan.

"Maksudnya...belum pacaran, Kaa-chan."

"HAAHHH?"

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **HAAAAIIIII!**

 **Adakah yang masih nungguin fict ini? Pastinya dong #ngarep**

 **Maafkan daku yg telah mengabaikan fict ini. Laptop dirampas, jadi fict ini jadi lama di update-nya. Tapi yang penting skrang udah bisa update.**

 **Gimana typonya? Udah mendingan, 'kan? 'kan? Terus terus makin gaje, gak?**

 **Saya ngetik ini buru-buru, soalnya dirumah lagi gak ada orang, jadi gak ada yang tau klo saya lagi makek laptop. Status laptop saya masih jadi barang rampasan, makanya harus diem-diem gini.**

 **Cuma itu dari saya, jangan lupa riviews-nya.**

 **Makasih sudah mau baca fict saya ini** **J**

 **Waktunya balas Riviews.**

 **Asuka Kazumi**

Ini udah update, senpai.

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **dewisetyawati411**

untuk adagan yang nguping itu saya gak tau klo di the heirs ada yang seperti itu juga.

Terus ikuti pertumbuhan fict ini sampai jadi dewasa ya, senpai, hehe

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **Furasawa99**

Salam kenal juga, senpai. Gimana typonya senpai?

Saya sangat berterimakasih, senpai. Senpai udah membagikan sedikit ilmu senpai pada saya. Itu sangat berguna banget bagi perkembangan saya dalam menulis cerita. Pokoknya jangan sungkan mengkritik saya.

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **DeShadyLady**

Iya, sasuke. Semangat buat dapetin sakura, hahaha...

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **revelcandy**

sama dong, senpai. Sama2 anak wifi-an, hahaha...

saya usahakan ngebuat dari sisi sakuranya, tapi saya gak janji senpai.

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **williewillydoo**

Iya, saya sengaja ngebuat sasuke jadi konyol. Bia beda gitu.

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **simcool**

Arigatou udah baca dan riviews, senpai...

 **Sekali lagi Arigatou karena sudah mau mampir ke fict abal saya ini.**

 **Saya menerima kritikan, masukan, pendapat, sanggahan, cacian(?), dan makian(?)**

 **Arigatou** **J** **. Jaa ne, minna-san...**


End file.
